


I Don't

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: After breaking her heart two years ago, Steve gives Y/N a visit.





	I Don't

Steve ran a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth in the parking lot, muttering to himself, trying to talk himself out of the hair-brained idea that had wormed its way into his brain.

“I shouldn’t be here,” he chastised himself. “She’s gettin’ married, you mook.”

Stupid. This whole thing was stupid. He needed to get back into the car and get out of town. Fast. Before anyone saw him. If only his feet would listen to him. Instead, they carried him back and forth, back and forth, repeating the process until Steve thought he was going to go crazy.

“What are you doin’?” Steve ground out, furious at himself for more than one reason.

The main reason he wanted to kick his own ass was breaking up with Y/N, the woman he loved more than anything in the entire world, and why? Because he wanted to keep her safe. Dating Captain America wasn’t exactly the easiest thing in the world. Hell, it painted a huge target on his back, and those of the ones he cared about the most.

He told himself - and Bucky - that he was doing it for her, that she would get hurt many times over if they were to stay together.

_“Bunch’a fuckin’ bullshit,” Bucky hollered. “Ya love her, man. And you’d have to be blind to see that she doesn’t love ya back.”_

_“It doesn’t matter,” Steve lied, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Not that it would do him any good._

_Bucky rolled his eyes so hard he was seeing stars. “You’re a goddamn idiot.”_

_“You ain’t wrong there.”_

Stupid. God, he was so fucking stupid.

He broke her heart into pieces, her words exactly. He could still remember the way her voice cracked, the way her shoulders shook, the absolute anguish swimming in her eyes. She was absolutely broken and all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright, that he would never break her heart, that he was a goddamn fool. But, it was too late, the words had been said, the damage had been done, and she had ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

Y/N left the Avengers that night, never to be seen from again. Or so Steve had thought.

Two years later, there was an engagement announcement in the paper. She was getting married to a man, a decent one, one that would treat her like a queen, just as she deserved.

So, why did it feel like someone stabbed Steve in the heart with a butcher knife, and why did he have the urge to punch Y/N’s fiance in the face? He was the one who ended things, it had been his choice, nobody else’s, his.

Steve blew out a heavy breath through his nose and squared his shoulders when the tell-tale sounds of the bridal march filtered through the air. The knot in his stomach travelled up into his throat. He couldn’t do it, break up the wedding of the woman he still loved. But, he could to the adult thing and attend the wedding, therefore showing his support for the happy couple.

He hurried across the parking lot and through the lush field just as Y/N got to the altar. Jesus, she looked amazing in the simple chiffon and lace dress, her hair curled and pulled back into a loose style, small white flowers decorated throughout. Before he could grab a seat in the back, she turned and spotted him, the wide smile she had been wearing slipping from her face. Steve gave a tight-lipped smile and took a seat, his nerves skyrocketing. He could do this, sit there and watch her get married to a man that wasn’t him.

“Dearly beloved,” the priest started. “We are gathered here to witness…”

The groom took Y/N’s hands in his and beamed at her as the priest went on, talking about the couple and how much they loved one another. All eyes - Steve’s included - remained glued to the about-to-be-happy newlyweds. However, Y/N’s kept darting to Steve, and everytime they did, Steve’s heart stuttered in his chest.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. He shouldn’t have come, she was clearly uncomfortable with him there. Stupid. When her eyes left his, Steve stood and made to make a quick getaway, but a voice made him stop dead in his tracks.

“I can’t do this,” Y/N lamented.

Steve turned around, shock coursing through him, as Y/N pulled her hands from the groom’s as if he had burned her.

“What are you talking about?” he asked her with a strained chuckle.

She licked her lips nervously and looked between the two men. “I’m sorry, Jeremy. I can’t marry you.”

“You can’t be serious,” Jeremy muttered. “Love, everyone is watching. Let’s talk about this after the ceremony.”

Everyone in the crowd was murmuring under their breath, the tone of scandal heavy on their tongues, eyes roving over Steve before flying back up to the altar. He swore he heard several, “That’s Captain America,” and, “What’s he doing here?” scattered throughout, but all he was focused on was Y/N.

Y/N leaned in and gave Jeremy a kiss on the cheek. “I don’t want to marry you,” she clarified, her voice definitive and strong. And then, she was running down the aisle, her dress in her hands so she didn’t trip, all but sliding to a stop in front of Steve.

Steve gave a huff out of his nose before doing the one thing he’d been dreaming of for the last two years, he kissed her fiercely, curling a hand on the back of her neck. When they parted, she peered up at him through her lashes, her lips perfectly swollen, her cheeks tinted pink.

“Are you sure?” he breathed, heart hammering in his chest.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Y/N confirmed, her hand resting over his heart. “It’s you, Steve. It’s always been you.”

Steve grabbed her hand and gave her a wink before the two of them took off, running to the car as if their lives depended on it.


End file.
